ever_after_high_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Witch
Finn Witch is the son of Ursula from Disney's recollection of The Little Mermaid. He is a Royal. Personality Finn is very monotone and lacking in ambition. He describes himself as "the textbook picture of evil", though he really doesn't do much good or bad. He's level-headed and well-grounded, but prone to stagnation/procrastination unless given a sufficient motive. He dislikes people, candy, and optimism. History Finn's mother kind of had a boat plunged through her heart and dissolved into sea foam. Finn was born from that sea foam and raised by a a horde of sea witches, particularly siblings Weed and Anemone Slime. From a young age, he's accepted his fate as the evil sea witch who would someday fall and turn into sea foam. When he first came to EAH, he hardly understood why people feared him. Nowadays, he's quite proud of it. However, even though he's accepted his destiny, Finn can't help but wonder how things would be different if everyone could have a Happily Ever After. After suppressing such thoughts over the years, Finn has relatively tuned out most of the Rebels' arguments and philosophies, insisting that there is no way to escape one's destiny. On Legacy Day, Finn pledged his fate. He claims to have no regrets about this decision. Relationships Ursula: Ursula was Finn's mother(and his singluar parent). Due to her deceased status at the end of her story, Finn never met her. Morgana: Morgana was Finn's aunt. Due to her deceased status at the end of her story a few years after The Little Mermaid, Finn hardly knew her. Ebb Witch: Ebb Witch is Finn's cousin and the infant child of the deceased Morgana. Sea Witch Clan: Finn was raised by a clan of sea witches that live nearby to Ursula's former domain. King Triton: Triton is Finn's uncle, though Finn would never admit that. Ariel: Ariel and her sisters are Finn's cousins, though Finn would never admit that. Sandy Triton: Sandy Triton is Finn's roommate and, as the next Little Mermaid, his future enemy. He and his cousins are also Finn's cousins-once-removed, though Finn would never admit that. Sandy considers the two of them to be good friends, though Finn doesn't quite reciprocate in this aspect. Prince Erin and Erika: Erin and Erika are siblings and, as the next Prince Eric, one of them is destined to be Finn's future enemy. However, their current relationship with Finn is more playful and lightly teasing than anything. Laima Serpentis: Laima is one of Finn's favored allies. Their relationship is laced with sarcasm, but they scratch each others' backs from time to time. Mathieu Frollo: Mathieu was Finn's roommate during his second year. The two have formed an awkward friendship of sorts. Mostly, however, Finn is rather blunt toward Mathieu and very honest about what he thinks in relation to Mathieu's attempts to seem more devious. Namely, Finn claims that he finds Mathieu to be spineless and desperate, but still sticks around with him for some unknown reason. Cookie Crone: Cookie is Finn's ex-girlfriend. The details of the nature of their romance were never quite clear, though it's implied that they had a very hostile break-up which led to bitter feelings between the two. Mariane Gothel: Mariane and Finn are distant allies. Mariane occasionally gives Finn advice but is also rather condescending toward him. Finn holds a similar attitude toward her. Myrtellie Sprigs: Ellie is in Finn's Environmental Magic class. The nature of their relationship is unclear, but Finn appears to take notice when her mood changes. Flips and Flops: Flips and Flops are Finn's pet eels, as well as the next Flotsam and Jetsam. Flips is male, and Flops is female. In Stories In "Pressure" Finn is the main character of "Finn Witch: Evil in All Appendages", the first installment of Madame Zashley's Pressure series. It is currently in-progress with chapter three having been completed and published on FanFiction.net. Active Usage The character of Finn Witch is actively used in the following roleplays: *[https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Ever-After-High-Extremes/145272/%7CEver After High: Extremes] *[https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Ever-After-High/142521/%7CEver After High] *[https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Ever-After-High-Unlock-Your-Destiny/146037/%7CEver After High: Unlock Your Destiny] This character also has his own Tumblr RP account @ http://evilappendages.tumblr.com/%7Ch http://evilappendages.tumblr.com/. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Villains Category:Juniors Category:Hans Christian Andersen Category:Disney